


Necropolis

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fights, Gen, M/M, Underground Bar, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Etamine and Sebastian take Aspen to his first monster bar, though trouble follows them.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)





	Necropolis

“So this is the gate to purgatory?” Aspen asked, staring at the black door of the bar. Or, it would have been black if it was not covered in neon graffiti.

“Not technically purgatory. Purgatory is when the supernatural die, this is Necropolis. Like an underground world for the supernatural society.” Éta explained, moving towards the door with him. “Come on, it will be fun, I promise.” 

He reached for the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge. Éta frowned softly, moving to try the handle for herself. Sure enough, the door opened with ease. Shutting it again for Aspen to try, the young man grabbed for the handle, not getting the door to open.

“ _ It’s because he’s Human, Éta.” _ Sebastian murmured, looking at the girl. Her eyes widened in understanding, nodding. 

“Oooooh. Is there a way around that?”

“ _ Let me try. _ ” He mused, reaching for the handle again. The door opened with minimal resistance, the two of them stepping in.

_ Asp, I need to be in control now, okay? Humans can’t be in here, not only are they physically not able to be, but you guys have such a stench, it will alert everyone in here. _

Okay…

Aspen let Sebastian replace him in his body, still looking around through his eyes as they entered the bar.

There was every kind of creature imaginable, and the setting was similar to that of the human world, though slightly less civilized. It was loud, music throbbing, dim lights at the bar counter as what looked to be a humanoid hydra served drinks.

“This way.” Éta murmured, taking his hand and tugging him through the crowd. Bumping shoulders with several other creatures, the two of them weaved their way around the bar. Sebastian pushed down the calm nervousness of being recognized. As a rather powerful and bloodthirsty demon (more so than the normal demon), he didn’t want any passerby in the building to stop and talk to him. Sure, Aspen knew his tendencies –they had cleaned up multitudes of murders together, but this was Asp’s time to explore, not his to talk to others that might give them trouble.

_ How are you holding up, dearest, darlingest Aspy? _

Fine. I told you not to call me that!

Sebastian laughed, gaining a look from Éta. They reached the back of the bar, giving it one last look before exiting and stepping into the misty air of Necropolis. 

The sky was an obscure grey-white, low lying cloud covering the area. Everything looked to be in monochrome, the dark jagged shapes making up the trees and distant rundown buildings being the only contrast to the white fog.

“Hey, you.” Said a gruff voice behind them. The two turned from where they were staring out at the society, meeting a tall werewolf-like figure leaning back against the wall of the building.

Its snout was long, lips pulled back into a snarl as Sebastian approached.

“ _ Do you want something, Canine?” _ He muttered casually, hands finding his pockets.

“You reek of human.” The werewolf muttered, looming over the two of them. “I want to know what that creature you are in is doing here.”

“ _ Yeah, and you reek of alcohol, so back off, puppy. Get lost, with your tails between your legs, before you mess with the wrong person. _ ”

The beast laughed, the sound deep and guttural. “How could a puny meat bag like you hurt me?”

Clenching his fists, Sebastian glared up at the other, fury beginning to overtake him. So much for keeping a low profile; he was going to rip this creature to shreds.

“Why you little-“

“Hey! Hey hey hey wooooah there! Easy, Sebastian!” Éta was rushing in between the two of them, looking nervous as the demon gave a malicious grin.

“ _ Oh no, hun, he asked for it, so he’s going to get it. _ ” Seb purred coldly. “ _ Don’t worry, doggy, I won’t hold back for you. _ ”

“Sebastian!” Éta yelled again, making him give his attention to her before continuing. “Stop this. Murder something else, like a pillow, or a stuffed animal-“

“ _ I’ll make him into a stuffed animal- _ “

“Seb!” He calmed herself from the panic of having to deal with a possible fight on her hands. “Think of Aspen. You are in his body. If you get hurt, he does too. Let it go. For Aspen.”

Think of Aspen, hm? He felt his ‘heart’ pang slightly for the nervous soul in their body. Now that he was focused on it, he could feel Aspen’s fear and anxiety getting to the both of them. Stepping back he shrugged, his smirk returning to his face. “ _ You’re right. This thing isn’t worth my time. _ ”

Turning with Éta, the girl letting out a relieved breath, they walked back towards the door to the bar. She knew it would be short lived and it was bittersweet since there would likely be another homicide in California before the week was up, but she let the relief last.

“You’re going to let a witch usher you around like that? Wow, someone has a short leash on such a  _ scary _ demon!” The beast teased, growling as the scent of the human got stronger. The more anxious the boy was, the more prominent his smell.

Instincts began to take over, advancing towards the two of them. Sebastian caught on immediately, grabbing Éta’s wrist and tugging her into the bar. “ _ We have to go. Now. Before anything worse happens to Asp. _ ”

The two of them rarely agreed on anything, but when it came to protecting and helping Aspen, they worked smoothly as a unit.

Pushing through the crowd, they got halfway across the bar before they heard a howl and the commotion broke out.

Sebastian!

The demon fought harder to get to the door, shoving people aside. The tactic worked, causing a bar fight in the middle of the room, successfully deterring the hungry werewolf.

They reached the door and the boy grabbed the handle, tugging.

It didn’t budge.

Éta looked over to the other, then back at the crowd. “Sebastian,” she said urgently, “hurry!”

“ _ I’m trying! Aspen’s too prominent!” _

_ Asp, listen to me bud. Listen to my voice. I need you to relax. Take deep breaths okay? We will get out of this, just calm down. Remember when I first joined with you? Remember that? You let me take over, and I’m going to have to do it again, okay? _

Sebastian- 

_ Shh. Slow breaths. _

The werewolf was approaching them, almost through. Sebastian tried the door again. No luck.

_ Come on, kiddo. You can do this. _

With one final try, the door swung open, Sebastian, Éta and the lunging werewolf all falling out of the bar into the street. Picking himself back up, Aspen opened his eyes, looking around. Éta was sitting up, looking at the man that had fallen through with them. He wore a business suit, slowly standing and brushing himself off.

The man looked at the two of them, giving a sheepish smile. “I’m so sorry about that.” He murmured, taking his leave hurriedly to get away from them.

Aspen could only stare in shock at the receding back of the man. It dawned on him that there were more than just humans wandering their streets. 


End file.
